eclairexpressfandomcom-20200215-history
Aven Vel Lorius
“Trust yourself, and create your own path. Your life is your adventure; savor it.” Aven is a poor washed out soul who constantly wonders why he even came to Toffee Town in the first place. His whole life revolves around questioning, suffering, and irony. Gifts Loved Gifts: Rare Items, Luxurious Dishes "...what are you scheming?" Liked Gifts: Flowers, Alcohol "...thank you." Disliked Gifts: Junk Food, Dirty Items, Beer, Sweets "........" Hated Gifts: '''Abundant Materials, Useless Items, Failed Dishes "..if you're attempting to make me despise you, your efforts are in effect." Personality '''Reserved | Independent | Sophisticated | Solemn | Ambitious | Meticulous | Orderly | Practical | Fractious | Adventurous Aven is generally detached and seldom interested in his surroundings, commonly putting business over everything else. He often has difficulty in seeming affable; he is rarely one to start a casual conversation in the first few encounters, and if he was forced to speak, Aven would most likely sound rather frigid. It is done somewhat unintentionally, however; his attitude of speaking resides in his nature. Still, he is sensible due to the business he participates in and attempts to be more formal in regard of others, allowing him to be more sociable than what he sees himself as. The jeweler is quite dignified and favors perfection, completion, and success above anything else. He works with permanently furrowed brows, and never falls behind or strays from his tasks until they are complete and "perfect". Aven can become painstakingly precise- which often irks himself and others around him when a mistake is made. He is known to be neat and practical in many aspects in addition to this precision, him always being organized and valuing actions over words. Because of this, when not only himself but someone else is in trouble or at fault, Aven will take it upon himself to silently fix the situation—making him helpful in a sense—albeit with a slightly annoyed look. However, a subtle reaction is to be expected for most circumstances, for the jeweler is moderately ornery. His indefinitely knit brows are a method of warning and intimidating other people, although done unconsciously. Aven's past professions required him to travel frequently in a vast range, and it has influenced his characteristics quite significantly. One of the few things he approves of is exploring. He favors visiting new areas and experiencing new things, with different opportunities at every corner. It is safe to say, however, that Aven being adventurous has gotten him into tight situations in the past. History " T h e m o m e n t y o u r i s k y o u r s e l f a n d f o l l o w y o u r w i s h , a w h o l e n e w p a t h w i l l u n c o v e r i t s e l f b e f o r e y o u . " Aven was born as a lone child from affluent wolf hybrid parents in a line of wealthy jewelers, who wished to live a refined, "human" life and forced their wishes onto their only child. The boy was treated with well respect and everything he required, taught to continue the family's jeweler line and ultimately leading to a stable, but tedious life. The boy hated it; he despised the unavoidable truth of him having to rely on his family to support himself and his future. He needed to escape. Abandoning the comfortable and luxuriously dull life, Aven left everything behind to start anew. Struggling at a young age of independence, Aven started taking numerous jobs and apprenticed to achieve the life he wished without depending on anyone. He worked at bars, ranches, stores, ships, merchandising, and alike, until one day he was finally able to be in a stable economic situation. Although possibilities for an occupation was endless, Aven ultimately chose to be a jeweler, considering that the job was undeniably one he had been accustomed to for the longest time. One night, Aven returned to find an unexpected flyer flapping its edges from the mail box, no clue to when it had been placed in. The unfamiliar name “Toffee Town” was weighted with vibrant colors screaming from the paper, encouraging a hint of interest from the jeweler. Adventure was calling him forth; something that he never had the chance to let happen for years. Aven was determined. Silently pondering over the "free" ride to the unknown town, Aven walked up to the ferry's dock the following day. Relationships * Lol Additional Information * Aven will never tell anyone his full name. To most people, he is just "Aven". * He has completely cut all ties to his family; he will never speak of his past. * Aven spends a lot of his time with his attention buried in books. Whenever he visits the library, he will undoubtedly return with a stack of books every time. * The jeweler's hair is always done upwards. If one sees him with his hair down... he or she should escape the premises as soon as possible. * He is completely adamant on his clothing style. He never shows much skin and will always adorn formal, if not lavish wears no matter the weather or occasion. For him, the said style in particular is ironically considered "comfortable". * Aven used to play the violin along with some other instruments, all due to his parents' suggestions. Because of this, somber and melancholy violin music triggers something from him. He can still play, but will most likely refuse to. * The jeweler is a connoisseur in a sense; he is a gourmet and a critic when it comes to food, and favors eating cuisines. * Aven has personally become rather numb to precious gemstones and alike, for he handles them quite often during his work. * Most of the items he owns or receives are often put on market rather than kept, for he himself does not see a reason to keep them around or find it necessary to him. * His dignity gets the better of him from time to time, unfortunately. * Voice __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Townsfolk